


c u r i o s i t y.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: love in three parts [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: sharon loved katya.sharon loves katya.sharon will always love katya.(longer than the word count describes)





	c u r i o s i t y.

sharon loved katya

with

_t     w_

_o     f_

_a     c_

_e     s_

and a

_h           a           t_

_e            r_

full of

dreaded.

an

arrogant passion

fuelled by

_d    i    s    - t r u s t_

and

_d    i    s    - i n t e r e s t_

from both

_si          d          es_

and yet

intrigue

and

mystery

surrounding both

_pa       rt        ie       s._

_*_

sharon loves katya

_s e l f i s h l e y_

yet

_s p a r i n g l y_

and with 

_f_

_a_

_s_

_c_

_i_

_n_

_a_

_t_

_i_

_o_

_n._

elegance that

_d_

_r_

_i_

_p_

_p_

_e_

_s_

from those

pearly whites

and yet

she’d

do anything

with anyone.

curious for

a

_n i b_

_b l_

_e_

or an

elixir

she couldn’t

_t a s t e._

sharon will always love katya

with _jealousy_

and _obsession_

and _curiosity_

and _depth_

and _darkness_

and an

_o b n o x i o u s_

_i n s e c u r i t y_

and a

_h   e    l    l     i        s       h_

_s         t         r          e           a            k_

only she

possesses.

she is

confusing the

dying daylights

out of

_h    e    r_

and she’s

certain she

wouldn’t have

it any

other

_w_

_a_

_y._

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, a katya pov will come soon


End file.
